The Beach Resort
by skadooshboom
Summary: This was posted at M/M a while ago, My first fanfic so it might not be great :/ Future fic, group meets after 4 years


"Abed, why have we come here? This place is like a honeymoon destination" Troy said, slightly annoyed. "I don't know, I just have a good feeling about this, besides this is an awesome place for an adventure" Abed replied, looking around at the luxurious beach resort in front of him.

It had been 4 years since they had graduated from Greendale, and apart from Troy, Abed wasn't in touch with any of the other group members. None of them seemed to have been in touch with each other and it seemed as though the study group never existed. Abed knew that Britta became a psychiatrist, Shirley had remarried Andre, Pierce finally got married to someone who was almost his age. Jeff became a hot shot lawyer and Annie became a journalist and moved to New York. They met a few times after they graduated but then the frequency of their get-togethers kept reducing and finally they just stopped all together.

Abed had decided that he and Troy needed a holiday. He was an assistant director for several short films and Troy was working at this plumbing company. They spent most of their time watching movies or television and playing video games but barely ever went outside anywhere, apart from their workplaces. The minute he heard of this resort, he decided that he HAD to go there.

X

_'Oh yeah, a week at this beach resort is DEFINITELY going to help me recover from what, my 9th divorce? "Luxurious resort" bah, I OWN better more luxurious resorts. I should have known, that therapist did seem to have pretty low standards_.' Pierce thought, looking at his suite at the resort.

X

It was an amazing room, but yeah, it was like a honeymoon suite. Rose petals on the bed,heart shaped chocolates on the pillows,champagne. Pierce sighed and went to the balcony,_ But I d_o_ I get an amazing view of the beach from up here! Maybe one of these bikini clad girls could be wife no 10? They say 10th times a charm, don't they?_

_X_

"Mom, look at the sandcastles I made, aren't they awesome? I made one for you and dad, another for me and a third for Jordan and Elijah!" Ben said, excitedly. "That's nice" Shirley replied, pleased with her son. Andre managed to win a 1 week stay at this amaaaaaazing beach resort. They thought it might've been difficult for all 5 of them to fit in one room but the suite was so HUGE! It had been 2 days since they arrived there and their stay had been really pleasant so far. As Shirley sat and sipped her lemonade wondering what it would be like living a life like this forever she heard someone shout "Hey, yellow face, MOVE, you're blocking my amazing view!" Why did that voice sound so familiar?

X

Britta sighed as she finished unpacking her suitcase. She had 3 hours to herself before the "Psychiatrists Conference" started. All she wanted to do right now was sleep. Even on the plane she had to listen to this annoying woman talk about her boy troubles. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_ she thought as she heard another THUD against the wall._ What IS that? _She thought moving closer to the wall. As she moved closer she could her loud moans._ 'Oh God, not another happy couple, I HATE being next to happy couples. I'm never going to get sleep here! Well, what the hell? I've been hearing these sounds for about 4 hours now, they've got to stop. I'm going there and telling them to tone it down a bit._

_X_

"WOW" Jeff exclaimed as he fell back onto the bed, completely spent. "That was AMAZING". Annie, who was equally spent nodded weakly as she moved closer to him,resting her head on his chest. "Where do you want to go for dinner tonight? The cafe by the beach seems nice and romantic, or the Italian place close by? There are a LOT of eating places here" he said looking down at Annie, who was already fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, being married to Annie was amazing, he didn't know why he wasn't with her sooner. She was smart, beautiful and...*THUD THUD* someone was knocking on the door. Jeff hesitated, not wanting to wake Annie,_ Who could that be? They hadn't ordered room service and they didn't know anyone else here!_

_X_

_That sounded so familiar, where have I heard that voice before?_ Shirley thought as she walked towards her suite. Oh God this is killing me. I don't think I can sleep till I find out who that was. As she was nearing her suite Shirley spotted a familiar looking blonde. Is that...No, it can't be!

X

"Why is it taking so long for the escalator to reach the 6th floor?" Troy asked impatiently, "Abed didn't pay attention and seemed excited about something "Abed, why are you so distracted?" Troy shouted. "ABED" he said again, irritated. Just then the escalator door opened, Troy and Abed looked out, "OH MY GOD" Troy said, looking absolutely shocked

X

Why won't that stupid man move, I better go down, get a first hand view there. Pierce thought as he shut the door of his suite. "OUCH, YOU SON OF A..." he shouted when a door opened, swinging at his face.

x

_This is like the 100th time I'm knocking, WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE DOING? Stupid lovebirds. Probably putting their cl_o..."OH MY GOD" Britta heard a familiar voice say just after she heard the elevator door open, She turned around to see who it was, at the same same time she heard her noisy neighbour's door open, she turned back, still not sure of who she had just seen in the room OH . MY. GOD.

x

Jeff had successfully managed to get out of bed without waking Annie, and began looking for his clothes. _Why is the person behind the door so impatien_t? He found his underwear and pants, and started looking for his shirt when he heard another loud knock. _Okay, forget it, no shirt, lets just see what this person wants_. As he was opening the door he heard Annie call him. He turned to look at her, she was right behind him with a look of complete shock on her face. He turned back to the door and his expression matched Annie's.

"BRITTA?"

"Shirley?"

"TROY!" "ABED!"

"BRITTTA"

"JEFF?"

"ANNIE?"

"JEFFANDANNIE?"

"BRITTA!"

"PIERCE?

"HUH? WHAT THE DELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE FOR?


End file.
